Réveillon du Nouvel An à Versailles chez Louis le Quatorzième
by Arakiell
Summary: Je vous propose un réveillon du Nouvel An un peu particulier avec mes personnages. Ces derniers vont se rendre au XVIIe siècle chez ce magnifique monarque Louis XIV afin de fêter en beauté l'An de grâce 1669. Confrontation des styles...ou comment se fondre à La Cour royale !


Bonsoir à tous ! Je tenais à vous souhaiter un excellent réveillon pour ce dernier jour de l'année 2015.

2016 attend sagement, dans les coulisses, le moment de faire une entrée triomphale, alors j'espère que vous lui ferez honneur. Ce texte est mon cadeau de fin d'année. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et mes personnages se sont également bien amusés ! A bientôt.

BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2016 !

Réveillon du Nouvel An

à Versailles

chez Louis le Quatorzième !

Eh bien voilà ! Depuis le temps que Prince Charmant nous bassinait avec son extraordinaire _Louis le_ _Quatorzième_ , il a fini par nous persuader d'aller réveillonner chez Sa Grace Flamboyante.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

A vrai dire, je suis pratiquement persuadée que ça va être assez rock 'n roll, peut-être allons-nous même rajouter un peu de blues tant nous allons regretter ce voyage épique, mais, tant pis, partons enfin à la rencontre de ce soleil descendu sur terre.

Bon, en ce moment, ce monarque a le vent en poupe. Une chaîne de télé lui a fabriqué au poil de…moustache, une série sur mesure, aussi était-il temps de nous y rendre ma compagnie et moi. Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je vais demeurer en arrière et les envoyer au front se faire tirer dessus. A bien y regarder ça n'est plus une pile de mouchoirs que je devrai prévoir, mais un flacon de tranquillisant pour contrecarrer les attaques cardiaques, un flacon de niole, sait-on jamais, pour noyer mon désespoir de les avoir suivis, et un aller simple au Paradis pour philosopher avec mon _archange Gabriel_ sur la nécessité de sauvegarder le genre humain.

Il hausse déjà le sourcil…ah, Thranduil l'a véritablement impressionné on dirait !

Bien, nous voici tous réunis pour le départ. Alors je pointe sur ma liste les joyeux participants de ce désastre annoncé :

Nous avons, les deux poules folles, Chaperon Rose et Opéca, la drôlesse toute de rose vêtue a mis le paquet sur ses dessous coquin, car elle compte bien allez vérifier de plus près l'appareillage royal, chose que lui conteste immédiatement Opéca, sa brune amie, dont la volonté de contrecarrer ses plans ne la quitte jamais.

Viens ensuite Amélie qui, elle, prévoit de s'envoyer une belle volaille chez ce roi il parait que l'on se sustente fort bien…

Jack, mon mercenaire adoré et sa pote Aliénor, princesse de sang, sont déjà côte à côte à faire des plans sur la comète. Jack renifle les emmerdes à cent lieues à la ronde et je dirais qu'il a fichtrement raison.

Arrive Alachnÿ le magicien véreux suivis de son gros tas de chat, Matouba, accompagné d'un Prince Charmant au bord de l'apoplexie. Son mouchoir orné de précieuses dentelles vénitiennes virevoltent sans arrêt tel un éventail.

Nimïel, notre elfe diplomate sourit aux côtés de Prince, lui aussi aura fort à faire. Son don de noyer le poisson dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles enjolivées à l'extrême va nous être fort utile ce soir, à n'en pas douter.

Pour parfaire cette fête, deux dominants se sont invités derechef. Sa Gloire majestueuse Thranduil, roi des elfes sylvestres tient à rencontrer ce monarque français que l'on dit assez couillu. Lui qui se pense le soleil réincarné sur sa très chère Terre du Milieu, ne conçoit pas un instant qu'un autre puisse lui faire de l'ombre.

Le second dominant se trouve être Mister Grey dont les fameuses mains risquent fort de lui démanger, quant à son pantalon sans cesse sur ses hanches, il ne restera pas longtemps tant les courtisanes lui feront sa fête, chose dont il ne se plaindra pas. Je sens venir le brouillard bien opacifié de testostérone brut et celui-là mettra quelques temps à se dissiper, c'est un fait.

Alors qui nous manque-t-il ? Ah, je zieute à droite à gauche, au-dessus, au-dessous…

Où est la mini crotte ? Je veux parler, bien sûr, de mon petit lutin crapuleux Mic Mac. Impossible qu'il rate une pareille occasion celui-là, l'aventure est trop tentante !

Le voici le voilà, un rictus sur son visage tout crotté. Ah non alors, va falloir que je le briffe sur les bienfaits de l'eau et du savon !

Arakïell : Tu as tout intérêt à savonner ton _ganachon_ si tu veux tenter une percée dans cette soirée que je pressens bien pourave.

Mic Mac : Te bile pas cousine, j'me f'rai tout beau, promis juré.

Arakïell : Et je veux ! On va encore passer pour des gueux !

Mic Mac : Ah, t'exagères frangine, c'est juste quèque traces de poussière c'est tout.

Arakïell : La frangine te pendra par la peau des couillettes s'il le fallait pour t'amener à plus de discernement.

Mic Mac : Tu peux pas résister à mon sex appeal on dirait, hein ?

Ses petits sourcils s'agitent en un mouvement empli de perversité. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, la géante rouge, autrement nommée, Orlyänne ricane en nous sortant quelques mots de son acabit :

Orlyänne : _Pitïl cancunn_ , (petit couillard) !

Ah…je l'avais oublié celle-ci. En même temps, comment ai-je pu commettre un tel impair ? Il faut préciser que pour oublier pareil phénomène de la nature, il faut vraiment le faire exprès ! Je la regarde…je la regarde encore un peu…

Comment vais-je pouvoir introduire à la Cour ce spécimen de foire ?

Je remarque que je viens de m'exprimer à voix haute. Aliénor me reprend aussitôt :

Aliénor : De quel spécimen parles-tu ?

Arakïell : Je ne sais pas si vous avez une bonne vision, mais une géante à la peau de cendre, avec une chevelure et tout le restant de son système pileux itou, d'un rouge flamboyant, agrémentée d'oreilles pointues et d'une telle profusion de dents…je sais pas vous mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va encore se faire légèrement remarquer. Ceci étant un avis tout à fait relatif je le précise. J'imagine déjà les mains tirant sur ses oreilles, quelques pinces pour récupérer des quenottes en surnombre, quant aux cheveux…là mon imagination me propose moult choix tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Olana : Nous n'aurons qu'à expliquer sa venue d'un pays lointain là où le soleil brûle la peau des gens.

Nous nous tournons tous vers elle. La choupine bat des cils et son mâle accourt _in petto_ afin d'admirer sa mie toute auréolée d'un savoir divin. J'abandonne l'idée de me prosterner devant elle, mais la quantifie d'un « _super idée poupinette_ ! » qui semble lui ravir. Son bellâtre de roi lui sert une tirade sur un plateau vermeil :

Thranduil : Mon ange de douceur, de bonheur, de grandeur, vos paroles agissent sur moi comme un puissant révélateur d'un amour qu'il me faut sur le champ assouvir sur votre petit corps tout frémissant. Venez ma mie afin que je vous honore avant que l'on nous menât vers les ateliers de couture lesquels se feront un devoir de nous vêtir tel qu'il nous semble bon de l'être.

Un grand blanc signe cette déclaration d'un érotisme troublant. Je me demande si c'est du lard ou du cochon et décide de ne lui accorder que le prix de mon interrogation tant je ne souhaite me mettre de pression supplémentaire !

Alors je repointe ma liste…ah ! Je savais bien que j'en oubliais un…Zorgûnn. Il faut dire que cet elfe est si discret, que parfois il m'arrive de ne plus me souvenir l'avoir créé celui-là. Bon, tout est en ordre, enfin du moins pour le moment avant qu'une tornade de force cinq ne dévaste tout à fait notre horizon !

Alors, nous prenons la direction des ateliers de confection de Sa Majesté Royale. Je soupèse ma bourse…je vais bien surveiller mes ouailles et plus particulièrement Prince Charmant et Nimïel. Ces deux-là ont souvent la folie des grandeurs et comme nous sommes à Versailles…je crains le pire ! Tout cela va encore me coûter deux bras et peut-être la moitié d'une jambe ce qui ne manquera pas de provoquer chez cette _Cour Versaillaise_ , soit de la pitié, ce qui nous octroierai quelques pistoles, soit un pugilat de premier ordre.

Et voici que nous accueille un couturier aux manières précieuses, (tiens, il me fait penser à quelqu'un celui-là). Le terme styliste n'existant pas encore, ce gentilhomme se pense une extension de Dieu lui-même tant il se prend pour une valeur inestimable.

Il commence par hausser un sourcil, ce qui, convenons-en, est un bon début. Il examine attentivement toute ma petite troupe de saltimbanques et soupire longuement.

Soudain, se présente devant ses yeux Amélie. L'ancêtre de ce groupe, aussi large que haute, avec un cœur aussi vaste qu'un océan. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas son cœur qui vient d'attirer son attention, mais bien son physique.

Et là…là, diverses interrogations s'invitent certainement dans cet esprit d'artiste car le second sourcil vient rejoindre le premier en un mouvement similaire.

Instant de stupéfaction.

Le génie des boutons, dentelles et autres fanfreluches, se met à réfléchir avec moult emphase. Son index se pose sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un « _Humm_ », s'en échappe.

Je sens venir un moment épique. Prince Charmant, avec toute sa candeur de grand blond naïf, nous propose une tirade bâtie à la hâte :

Prince Charmant : _Monsieur_ , je vous sens pétri de moult confusions et requiert de votre haute bienveillance un peu de votre indulgence. Dame Amélie…

La main précieuse de notre couturier s'élève dans les airs avec, justement, un petit air de « _veuillez la mettre en veilleuse_ » :

Monsieur de La Glantine : _Monsieur_ , n'interférez point, je vous prie, dans mes pensées dont la largesse, et le mot ici n'est pas trop fort, s'étend telle une onde après le lancé d'un projectile.

Notre bonne Amélie se tourne vers Aliénor un tantinet curieuse :

Amélie : Quèqu'y dit ?

Le bonze des chiffons en tout genre frappe dans ses mains. Décidément, il a l'art et la manière d'attirer la lumière sur lui :

Monsieur de La Glantine : Un tel défi ne saurait souffrir d'un refus de la part du plus grand créateur de costume de son temps !

Alachnÿ gonfle son poitrail en s'avançant vers le clown numéro un :

Alachnÿ : _Monsieur_ , vous avez devant vos prunelles le plus grand magicien que la terre ait porté, et ce n'est pas la légendaire Corporation de mon ordre qui me contredira, aussi, entre personnes grandies par la magnificence, nous pouvons trouver matière à nous entendre. Il va de soi, que mon habit devra, par extension de votre génie, surpasser toute vos autres créations. Mon ami, vous ai-je parlé de ma plus magnifique invention « _La poudre à élévation dantesque_ » ? Destinée à hisser le plus commun de nos appareillages de mâles vers des hauteurs inespérées, je vous promets, grâce à ce petit intervenant, une nuitée carnavalesque par vos futures interventions auprès de la Gent féminine.

A ces mots, ce n'est plus les deux sourcils du couturier qui se lèvent, mais également une attention des plus soutenue :

Monsieur de La Glantine : Nom de nom ! Voici des mots, _Monsieur_ , qui chantent à mes oreilles et ont retenu toute mon attention. Nous allons en discuter en prenant en compte le moindre de vos désidératas concernant votre prochain habit de lumière.

Alachnÿ : _Mortecouille_! Voilà qui est parlé ! Je suis à votre entière disposition. Prenez les mesures qu'il vous plaira.

Monsieur de La Glantine : C'est un honneur de converser de sujets aussi flatteurs avec un _Monsieur_ de bon goût.

Alachnÿ : De bon goût…vous changerez d'avis sans doute après cette petite révélation que je m'apprête à vous faire…vous ai-je déjà parlé de cet autre don, dont je suis pourvue par la grâce divine ?

Amélie : Dondon ? Mais quèqu'y dit l'magicien ?

Les deux poux gonflés d'orgueil ne lui accorde qu'un vague instant d'attention, avant de revenir d'un pas léger à leurs échanges qu'ils pensent emplie d'une gloire certaine :

Monsieur de La Glantine : Je connais la force des mots et le friand du goût, du moins assez pour vous annoncer Dame…

Il fixe de son air pédant la pauvre Amélie complètement décontenancé par un parler aussi précieux. Pour toute réponse elle lui offre un sourire éclatant où l'Unique apparaît dans toute sa splendeur !

Prince Charmant pose son précieux carré de soie sur sa bouche souhaitant atténuer un rire qui ne saurait se montrer trop ostentatoire :

Prince Charmant : Je sais mon ami, cela surprend toujours, mais il vient un moment où l'on s'habituerait presque à voir le Diable lui-même chanter des cantiques. Oh…suis-je drôle ? Vraiment je continue de me surprendre !

Le couturier, au taquet, fixe la quenotte d'Amélie, la figure enfariné de Prince et là commence à se former tout un tas d'interrogations qu'il juge bon, au final de tuer dans l'œuf :

Monsieur de La Glantine : Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir votre nom en partage ?

Cela a été si joliment demandé que la bonne femme répond triomphalement :

Amélie : Que l'cul m'en tombe, tu t'y entends pour ben causer mon gars ! Ben moi c'est-y qu'j'm'appelle Amélie et toi comment qu'tu t'appelles beau merle chanteur ?

Monsieur de La Glantine : Beau merle chanteur ? Diantre ! Il me faut avouer que vous donnez dans le vrai de la chose ! Mon nom est _Monsieur de La Glantine._

Amélie : Oh, ben c'est-y ben gentil d'm'avoir donné ta p'tite appellation. J'te laisse ben travailler maint'nant. Allez, trace ta route mon gars !

Le gars en question la regarde comme si elle était tombée, avec la grâce de sa condition, des Hauts Cieux !h NNNNNNhH

Mic Mac se met à rire comme un dindon en désignant l'homme. Puis il murmure à l'intention d'Aliénor :

Mic Mac : Oh le gland, le gland ! C'est vrai qu'il a une tête de gland tu trouves pas ?

Aliénor : Veux-tu te taire ?

Je m'approche menaçante :

Arakïell : Bon sang, stupide lutin garde ta langue à sa bonne place et ne t'en sers qu'à bon escient !

Mic Mac : Ben j'peux faire ça frangine, tu l'regretteras pas, elle est agile ma _languounette._

L'objet de tous ses désirs sort de sa cavité buccale et effectue un mouvement de rotation particulièrement vicelard. Bon sang ! Je sens qu'un calmant va m'être nécessaire. Toute ma pharmacopée va y passer. Ceci dit, je dois garder tous mes sens en éveil cela vaut mieux, tout comme mes idées claires. Instant de doute…

Nous avançons tous à découvert et en terrain miné…

Je viens d'énoncer ces paroles à voix haute et Jack accorde ses pensées aux miennes :

Jack : 'Tain, t'as raison on est sacrément à découvert là ! L'aut' bonze va pas tarder à aller cafter aux …

Soudain, un couinement de souris se fait entendre de façon ininterrompue et une tornade rose entre dans la pièce. Remontés comme automate, ses tout petits pas ne peuvent se compter tant leurs rapidités d'action les rendent indomptables. Après avoir tourné un nombre de fois conséquent autour de sa chaise, elle s'y assit en soufflant comme un bœuf :

Aliénor : Mais enfin, que t'arrives-t-il Chaperon ?

Chaperon Rose : Ooouuuh !Je suis toute excitée ! Je viens d'apercevoir Sa Majesté _Louis_ XIV effectuant une gracieuse promenade dans ses jardins somptueux…je ne te raconte pas !

Amélie : Ben si, j'veux t-y ben qu'tu racontes ma fifille.

Chaperon Rose : Grands Dieux ! J'en suis encore toute éblouie ! J'en ai la culotte en émoi !

Je manque d'avaler de travers. Heureusement, l'autre _de La Glantine_ , n'a rien entendu, trop occupé à échanger moult compliments avec le magicien au mieux de sa forme. La gourgandine continue ses inspirations, expirations, tentant de se reprendre :

Chaperon Rose : Ooouuuhh ! Je n'arrive pas à calmer ce feu incessant dévorant mes entrailles.

Prince Charmant : Ah, ne vous l'avais-je point dit que ce magnifique monarque gagnait à être connu ?

Tout aussi soudainement elle se lève et vient coller un patin monstrueux à Prince Charmant, lequel s'en trouve ravis :

Prince Charmant : Peste du fou fieffé ! Vous trouveriez-vous en humeur de me dire de belles choses ? S'il fallait vous en conter me voici fin prêt ma mie.

Le regard de Prince s'aiguise et je commence à y entrevoir un échantillon du stock de sa perversité des grands soirs :

Chaperon Rose : Allons, allons, pervertico, reste sage, veux-tu ? Je me garde pour _Sa Majesté_ , laquelle devrait bientôt hurler son contentement sous mes assauts incessants.

Opéca : Parce que tu crois qu'il va s'intéresser à toi la _pouillasse_ ?

Chaperon Rose : Ma brune amie, je possède ici et là…

Prince Charmant : Et plutôt là qu'ici d'ailleurs…oui, veuillez m'excuser je n'ai pu m'empêcher de placer l'une de mes citations favorites.

Opéca : Peigne cul !

Prince Charmant : Comme c'est aimable de votre part ma brune mie. Si je ne vous connaissais pas je vous penserais admirative de mes nombreux talents.

Opéca : Tu sais où tu peux les empiler tes talents ?

Chaperon Rose : Formidable ! J'adore votre échange. C'est un pur moment de poésie. Donc, je disais, à qui souhaite bien l'entendre, que je possède ici et là quelques armes enchanteresses dont le souverain ne se plaindrait pas, comme Téti et Téta par exemple.

Et la belle met en avant sa formidable poitrine opulente. Je sens monter d'un cran l'intérêt de ses Messieurs et pas seulement leurs intérêts d'ailleurs :

Chaperon Rose : Oh, _Monsieur_ le gentil couturier, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'octroyer à mon vêtement la générosité de son décolleté, afin que mes attributs ne s'en trouvent magnifiés.

Tout émoustillé, le dé d'or, sourit béatement comme tous les mâles présents d'ailleurs. Faudrait-il déceler dans cet échange, une communion d'esprit ? Cette capacité à accorder ce regard si caractéristique embrayé, d'un sourire pervers serait-elle innée chez nos porteurs de boules ? Je prends des notes et pense à écrire un mémoire sur le sujet tant il m'interpelle…

Il doit, très certainement, y avoir dans le cerveau du mâle une case d'une grande importance réservé à cet usage et il est fort à parier qu'il n'y a besoin d'aucune intelligence supérieure pour la faire fonctionner. Reliée directement à leurs appareillages privés, cette connexion est génétique et rien n'y personne n'y pourrait rien changer.

Alachnÿ, a fini de sourire et reprend la parole :

Alachnÿ : Vous ai-je parlé Monsieur du Gland…

Monsieur de La Glantine : De La Glantine très cher.

Alachnÿ : Nous restons dans les fruits mon ami, donc je disais, ah…merdasse, que disais-je d'ailleurs avant que l'on ne m'interrompît ? Ah oui, connaissez-vous _Monsieur de La Glanderie…_

Monsieur de La Glantine : _De La Glantine…_

Alachnÿ : Ah…votre patronyme me cause quelques soucis dirait-on…vais-je enfin réussir à placer ce fait notoire dont je m'enorgueillis ? Alors je souhaitais vous faire part de cette particularité qui me rend unique et fait de ma précieuse personne le roi absolu de l'éructation ! Après quelques chopines de bières, je pourrais vous réciter la messe à ma façon. Un public de choix apprécierait certainement, moins le Pape je pense !

Prince Charmant : Oh, il s'y entend, croyez-moi ! Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et ne m'en suis toujours pas remis.

Ca y est, nous passons pour des charlots, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Le couturier aux doigts de fée affine son regard….parbleu, il semble réfléchir…soudain, il s'écrit :

Monsieur de La Glantine : Ca y est ! L'inspiration s'invite en moi, je pressens un habit en conséquence pour cette Dame aux mensurations…

Nous sommes suspendus à ses lèvres :

Monsieur de La Glantine : …où s'égarent les chiffres

Oh, instant poésie. L'émotion me gagne. Prince en reste coi :

Prince Charmant : Vous dites bien des mots à longues queues.

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuhhh, que ce langage me plaît, je suis toute excitée !

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, je demeure à votre disposition.

Et là revoilà qui se lève à nouveau et tournicote autour de nous. C'est bien la première fois qu'un mâle la met dans cet état. Thranduil, le roi sylvestre et sa mie Olana s'approchent de moi. Le regard du souverain est brûlant. Se sentirait-il en compétition ? Pour ne pas être en reste, Mister Grey tique en même temps :

Thranduil : Nous ne permettrons pas de paraître en deçà de notre magnificence. Nous demeurons le plus grand des monarques et comptons bien le faire savoir.

Mister Grey : Seattle a un roi, et c'est moi. Personne ne viendra remettre mon titre en cause, pas même votre _Louis_ XIV.

Thranduil le regarde de haut :

Thranduil : Nous possédons une pensée commune, humain d'un autre monde, mais n'admettrons aucune prise de pouvoir de votre part.

Mister Grey : Je dirige un empire qu'avec doigté je conduis vers des voies royales !

Oh, oh…une triangulaire ? Fantastique, à trop vouloir contrer les effets solaires de ce grand monarque du _XVII_ ème siècle, j'entrevois d'ici la potence qui nous attend moi, mes loulous et ces deux dominants à l'ego surdimensionné. Chaperon ne s'y est pas trompé et miaule dans son coin.

Gêné dans ses travaux, le couturier nous prie d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus tendre et nous promet nos vêtements pour le lendemain trente et un décembre de l'an de grâce 1668.

Nimïel et Prince Charmant, nos deux _fashions victims,_ discutent chiffon avec le créateur, lequel montre quelques signes d'impatience :

Nimïel : Ces soieries sont une pure splendeur. Prince, une chemise taillée dans cette étoffe ferait de vous le phénix de la soirée du trente et un.

Prince Charmant : Vraiment ? Il n'y a pas à dire Nimïel, vous seul vous y entendez sur l'essentielle question du paraitre à La Cour de notre grand _Louis_ de splendeur. Figurez-vous…non vous allez trouver l'idée saugrenue voire terriblement osée…

L'elfe diplomate, pose sa main sur l'épaule du freluquet et l'encourage à lui livrer sa pensée :

Nimïel : Rien ne serait plus important pour moi qu'être à l'écoute de votre rêverie et sur ce qui vous préoccupe tant.

Prince Charmant : Oh, comme c'est joliment dit ! Eh bien voilà…je pense que si, et je dis bien si, attention les propos sont d'importance, nous persuadons Monsieur de La Glantine de bien vouloir donner suite à mes supplications, nous nous en trouverions gratifiés. Donc, j'ai pensé, oui, il m'arrive quelquefois de posséder quelques idées de génie dont je sais faire profiter, avec la distinction qui est mienne, donc, j'ai imaginé un rang de broderie sur les manches de notre pourpoint en plus d'un tour de dentelle d' _Alençon_ cela va de soi, mais si par pure folie nous y apposions quelques perles d'eau douce….je n'ose imaginer le résultat. J'en tremble d'excitation !

Nimïel : Mon ami, ce serait pure folie en effet, mais si nous intervertissions le tour de dentelle d' _Alençon_ avec celui de broderie et semions, ça et là, lesdites perles, nous y gagnerions en flamboyance.

Le farfadet pousse des hauts cris :

Prince Charmant : Oh, mon ami, vous êtes un génie ! A nous deux, nous allons surpasser tout ce qu'il y a de plus galant à Versailles ! Rendez-vous compte…nous serons la perfection incarnée, que dis-je, la suprématie du bon goût…ah ! Je me sens mal, vite mes sels…

En bon samaritain qu'il a dû être dans trente-six vies pour avoir autant de patience, l'elfe prend le flacon de sels dans la poche du pourpoint de prince et le promène avec délicatesse sous les frémissantes narines d'un prince à l'article de la mort…

Enfin, après une poignée de secondes, il ressuscite rapidement et se hâte de faire part à _Karl premier_ de sa fumante trouvaille. Le génie du chiffon acquiesce et met dehors mes deux _loustics_.

Je m'éponge le front. Au tour des perruques à présent !

Jack me fais la gueule. Lui un mercenaire porter l'une de ces postiches ? Autant apprendre à une compagnie de marines à faire des entrechats ! Malgré tout, nous poussons nos mâles chez l'artisan du beau cheveu.

Chacun essaye l'accessoire indispensable à La Cour de Versailles, même le lutin. Enfin, cela pose tout de même un sacré problème au vu de sa petite taille. On le dirait affublé d'un manteau en moumoute. En fait il ne ressemble à rien, mais bon, nous tentons tous de le mettre en confiance, ce à quoi, il nous envoie bouler avec l'amabilité qui est sienne :

Mic Mac : Vous m'prenez pour un blaireau ? Peaux d'glands ! J'mettrai pas cette serpillère sur le teston !

Jack s'approche la main prête à lui flatter la joue, aussi se ravise-t-il en gémissant :

Mic Mac : Eh, tu vas pas m'frapper mon Jacquot ?

Jack : Bordel, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

Un sourire pervers étire les traits du gnome :

Mic Mac : Vouai, j'sais bien, mais c'est juste pour te faire _chiailler_ frérot.

Je tente de remettre de l'ordre entre ces deux frères ennemis alors que _Sa Magnificence_ , Thranduil tient du bout des doigts une perruque aux frisottis savamment agencés :

Thranduil : Nous ne saurions nous rendre ridicule avec cet artifice desservant notre splendeur naturelle.

Olana : Ouiiii, mon roi, vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous êtes si parfait, si beau, si magnifique…

A l'énumération de tous ces superlatifs, le souverain se redresse, se gonfle d'importance et se rapproche de sa femelle languissante :

Thranduil : Petit chaton ronronnant, vous éveillez en nous un désir dont il devient difficile d'en dissimuler l'amplitude.

Olana : Je vous aiiiiime.

Thranduil : Oui, petit chaton en sucre, nous allons, à nouveau vous aimer avec l'ardeur de notre passion.

Le lutin ricane :

Mic Mac : Il sait frapper les trois coups avec son sceptre royal le bonze !

Aliénor : Mic Mac !

Jack : Bon, j'te préviens ma belette, moi vivant, personne me fera porter cette horreur !

…..une perruque plus tard, Jack sort coiffé du modèle à la dernière mode « _Bouclettes audacieuses_ ». Il enrage, mais consent à cette règle du protocole.

Bien. La nuit se passe en douceur, enfin pour ceux qui ont réussi à fermer l'œil. Personnellement, il m'a bien fallu deux somnifères pour atténuer mes terreurs nocturnes !

Le lendemain, nous nous apprêtons et filons chez le magicien du tissu et autre faribole du genre.

Nos costumes sont fin prêts, les petites mains ont des cernes sous les yeux. Les pauvrettes ont travaillé à la lueur des chandelles. Alachnÿ, bon prince, se propose de les récompenser à sa façon, mais je l'attrape par le col de son habit et manque lui coller mon pied au cul pour le faire sortir des ateliers. Je remercie grandement l'ancêtre du _Kaiser_ et lui refile une bourse bien remplie. Son visage s'éclaire, le mien s'allonge. Je vais encore devoir récurer des chiottes pendant vingt ans, au bas mot, afin de rembourser mes emprunts.

Enfin, on est à _Versailles_ , apparence oblige !

Et la soirée s'offre, enfin, à nous !

J'emporte ma pharmacopée, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, mes personnages, attifés, emperruqués et briffés pour ce réveillon haut en couleurs.

Je m'approche de Prince. Son visage est constellé d'une myriade de points de velours noirs :

Arakïell : Euh…dites-moi Prince, pourquoi vous êtes-vous collés autant de mouches sur la face ?

Prince Charmant : Oh, ça ? Une idée de génie !

Je crains le pire !

Prince Charmant : Vous savez combien il m'importe de me différencier du commun des mortels ?

Oui, je sais…hélas :

Prince Charmant : Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'en disposant sur mes traits gracieux autant de ces marques distinctives, les donzelles seraient tellement déconcertées qu'elles s'en viendraient m'en demander la signification et je pourrai ainsi entrevoir un début de séduction avec elles et, pourquoi pas, livrer moult corps à corps torrides. Alors ? Ne suis-je pas fabuleux ? Tiens, pour la forme, je me rends, sur le champ, chez _Madame de La Motte Fleurie_ afin de discuter jardinage et proposer mes services d'arrosage. Sans doute n'y verra-t-elle aucun inconvénient au vu de son amour pour la nature.

Chaperon Rose : Mon ami, rien ne t'arrête.

Prince Charmant : Ma blonde mie, je pourrai entrevoir, une fois mes batteries rechargées, une visite auprès de ces magnifiques vallons et pourquoi pas, y abandonner un peu de moi.

Chaperon Rose : Oh le coquinou !

Prince Charmant : Il faut bien dire, que j'ai mis ma dinde d'épouse à l'amende pendant une dizaine de jours histoire de venir en ce siècle les bourses bien remplies. L'on ne saurait jamais être trop prévoyant !

Alachnÿ : Prince, il vous arrive, parfois, de dire autre chose que des conneries. Je loue votre prévoyance, et me propose de vous accompagner dans vos pérégrinations ! Moi-même, je me sens poète tout à coup. Je me verrai bien conter fleurette à une douce demoiselle…

Arakïell : Allez-vous vous calmer à la fin ? Bon sang, la soirée ne fait que commencer et déjà j'ai dû bien perdre trois kilo tant je sue !

Mic Mac : T'inquiètes la frangine, j'ai la situation bien en main.  
Jack : Alors tu peux préparer les nœuds coulants parce qu'avec cet avorton…

Opéca : …c'est la potence et la corde qui nous guette ! J'm'en vais t'surveiller comme les morpions sur ton croupion.

Chaperon Rose : Oh, c'est d'une élégance !

Tout à coup, tel un coup de tonnerre, que dis-je, telle une apparition divine, Amélie montre le bout de sa frimousse…de sa face lunaire. Comment expliquer cela…elle est habillée…enrobé, serait plus juste, tel un rouleau de printemps dans un tissu, ancêtre du polyester et de la fibre polaire, d'une couleur vert caca d'oie, avec, fallait-il le signaler, ça et là, quelques nœuds de satin noirs.

Un silence de mort règne en ces lieux. Je me demande si nous sommes encore en vie. Je vérifie…ah oui, les cages thoraciques se soulèvent discrètement, signe que nous respirons mais en apnée alors, parce que ce n'est guère vaillant tout ça !

Mister Grey, en mode séduction, s'approche et lui fait un baisemain. Je veux la même chose sans la main ! Oups !

Toute heureuse, elle lâche ces quelques mots comme une grenade assourdissante, arme utilisée par les polices antiémeute dans les manifestations pour repousser les manifestants. Jack nous fait un topo _in petto_ , si bien que nous n'avons aucun mal à entrevoir les méfaits de cette invention. Théoriquement, elle doit exploser en vol, mais celle-ci nous explose en pleine poire et ça fait mal. Des mots divins sortent de sa bouche où sa précieuse quenotte se montre à son avantage :

Amélie : Ma grâce est-elle concordante à mon habit ?

Nous en sommes bouche bée ! La grenade à des effets pervers, c'est un fait :

Amélie : C'est-y l'aut' _Monsieur d'La Glandouille_ qui m'a appris c'te réplique !

Elle est toute fière notre matriarche. Nous soufflons de soulagement. La mort d'Amélie n'aura pas lieu cette nuit, ce n'était qu'une ruse, une stratégie militaire. L'armée et ses armes à la con !

Un mouchoir trempé plus tard, Zorgûnn se propose de me donner la main. Orlyänne ressemble à un sapin de noël légèrement roussi. De temps à autre elle montre ses dents et personne n'ose l'approcher. Le vaccin de la rage n'a pas encore été inventé, et chacun craint les méfaits d'une morsure mal soignée.

Bien, un décontractant plus tard, nous voici dans le saint des saints : le palais de _Versailles_ …

Bon, il est en travaux car notre bon _Louis le Quatorzième_ , a la folie des grandeurs et veut montrer à tous qu'il ne faut pas déféquer dans ses souliers à boucles. Qu'on se le dise, roi il est, roi il demeurera en ce monde et si possible sur la première marche du podium. Diable ! Faut c'qui faut comme dirait l'Amélie !

Je dois vous avouer que nous avons abandonné la mama dans les cuisines devant une poularde rôtie. La bonne femme n'en croyait pas ses mirettes et en avait presque la larme à l'œil avant d'empoigner la volaille par les cuisses et de tailler une bavette. Brave Amélie, il ne faut pas lui en conter ! Les marmitons en sont restés pétrifiés. Oui, eux ne la connaissent pas et il leur faut un temps d'adaptation.

Nimïel et Prince Charmant paradent comme deux coqs de basse-cour, Thranduil fait la roue tel un paon sa femelle roucoulant à son bras, Mister Grey à sa culotte courte qui lui tombe sur les hanches et Opéca se charge de la lui remonter de temps en temps en effleurant son appareillage…son gros appareillage. J'éponge quelques perles de sueur, Chaperon Rose, miaule, couine, susurre, bref, saupoudre des phéromones sur tous les galants de La Cour qui commence à ressentir l'appel de la nature gronder en eux, Aliénor et Jack rient sous cape en laissant traîner leurs regards sur tous ces gens précieux, Alachnÿ fait de grands moulinets avec ses bras, se doit être une espèce de danse nuptiale ou autre, je ne sais pas, Matouba, le chat du magicien et sa démarche si particulière se fait autant remarquer que son maître. On ne sait lequel des deux souhaite tirer la couverture à soi, Zorgûnn, à mon bras, est toujours aussi discret mais en fin limier qu'il est, surveille tous mouvements et paroles suspectes…bref, tout va bien.

Nooon ! Tout ne va pas aussi bien que cela, car manque à l'appel le petit cafard. Mic Mac. Où est passé ce lutin véreux ?

Vite, je me mets à sa recherche…

Non, il n'est pas là, ni là, encore moins ici…tiens, qui est…

Nom de nom !

J'aperçois, entre deux groupies de la Cour, le soleil entrer dans la pièce. Je manque m'étaler à terre. Aliénor le reluque aussi, Opéca est dans les starting blocks, Chaperon Rose émet un bruit entre un miaulement et le son d'un orgasme discret mais bien vécu. Diantre !

Les cheveux frisent, les dents se dévoilent, les yeux brillent et les ovaires frémissent. Tout un programme :

Prince Charmant : Ne vous l'avais-je point dit combien ce monarque gagnait à être connu ?

Arakïell : Prince, je ferai acte de repentance pendant mes dix prochaines vies, pour ne point avoir accordé plus de crédit à vos propos.

Fier comme un pou, le gentilhomme se montre à son avantage. Son heure de gloire est arrivé !

 _Louis_ XIV, le cheveu brillant, long et légèrement bouclé se déplace lentement, se laissant admirer en distribuant, ça et là, quelques sourires discret mais fichtrement ravageur.

Des soupirs se font entendre dans les alentours. Je prends un remontant vite fait…je sens que je vais finir aux urgences cette nuit ! Ca y est ! Je localise Mic Mac, occupé à zieuter toutes ces belles rivières de diamants. Il rêve d'y nager entre deux eaux. Soudain, il disparait sous…pas possible, il vient de passer sous la robe d'une Dame de la Cour. Vite, il faut récupérer le soldat Mic Mac. Il en va de notre vie. Je récite en vitesse un _Pater_ , en prévention et rejoint ladite jeune femme.

Ouh là, ses dents sont gâtées. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque le seul remède contre les maux des quenottes n'était, ni plus ni moins, qu'une bonne paire de tenaille. J'en tremble d'effroi.

Le gnome sort discrètement de sous sa cloche de taffetas et se fond dans le décor. Après un discret signe de tête à la noble mais néanmoins disgracieuse jeune femme, je me recule et attrape le lutin au passage :

Arakïell : Je t'ai vu Mic Mac ! Que faisais-tu sous ses jupons ?

Mic Mac : J'admirais la pleine lune frangine.

Ses yeux brillent :

Mic Mac : Tu le savais qu'elles portent pas d'culottes les drôlesses ?

Arakïell : Dis donc…mais…ah ouais quand même !

Mic Mac : Vouai et j'peux t'dire qu'j'me suis bien rincer l'œil.

Arakïell : Sacripan !

Une annonce est faite par le grand chambellan. Il est temps de se sustenter. Là aussi, je crains le pire.

Pour notre survie, nous sommes placés un peu loin de la tablée royale. Nous toutes admirons le souverain se servir de ses petites mains gracieuses pour manger volaille, fruits de mer, viandes…que sais-je encore ? Nous ne pouvons détacher notre regard de ce souverain magistral. Les tableaux exposés dans les musées ne lui rendent pas les honneurs. A croire que les peintres étaient bourrés, ce n'est pas possible !

Ah, ces petites mains, beaucoup les imaginent ailleurs que posées sur une table à tenir une cuisse de poularde, quoique, une cuisse en valant une autre…les imaginations s'emballent.

Après le repas gargantuesque que tous se sont envoyés derrière la cravate, enfin sauf les femelles, trop occupées à baver d'envie sur ce morceau de choix qu'elles n'auront jamais à moins d'usurper l'identité de _La Montespan_ , les musiciens sortent, luths, épinettes, et balance le son.

Ah ouais, quand même… pas mal. Un tantinet désuet, mais ça le fait. Un murmure s'élève…le roi va danser. Alors là…je tiens à voir de mes yeux vus et approuvés ce numéro.

Mais… le bougre se débrouille pas mal. Nous applaudissons à tout rompre ! Tout heureux, il prend sa coupe de vin et la vide d'un trait. Eh, sacré descente, le lutin se met à chantonner :

Mic Mac : Il est des nôôôtres, il a bu son verre comme les auuuutres !

Les gens de La Cour se dévisagent avant d'entonner à leurs tours la comptine. Je me mets en règle avec le _Très haut_ , cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûre, nous verrons la potence de très près.

Mais, contre toute attente, le roi se met à rire, (quel son divin !), et nous encourage à recommencer. Eh, elle fait un tabac la chansonnette !

L'ambiance est au rendez-vous, la musique chauffe tous les courtisans et Chaperon Rose finit par attirer l'attention du monarque, lequel délaisse _La Montespan_ , furieuse qu'une autre la grille sur le fil.

Téti et Téta enchante le roi qui sourit aux deux montgolfières. Il tend une main à la donzelle qui minaude en laissant dépasser juste ce qu'il faut de sa langue, entre ses quenottes pointues. Le poisson est ferré !

Fais monter la sauce Chaperon ! En voici une qui ne finira pas une main devant, une main derrière. La concernant, il se pourrait qu'un roi joue le rôle de la tranche de jambon cette nuit.

Le souverain se pense fin prêt, (je ne sais s'il s'attend ce à quoi il va être confronté), et s'approche de notre groupe. Je déglutis à grand peine, Opéca déglutit à grand peine, Aliénor déglutit à grand peine, Orlyänne s'avance la main sur son cœur. Le mien est à un cheveu de rendre son dernier soupir :

Orlyänne : Que votre splendeur soit louée, Ô être de grande magnificence !

Silence de mort. Le fantasme à la mode _dix septième siècle_ hausse un sourcil (serait-ce une prédisposition chez les monarques de tous horizons ?) et nous observe. Heureusement qu'Amélie a préféré rester dans les cuisines au milieu de ses poulardes rôties. Un beau discours s'échappe d'entre les lèvres royales. Diantre, elles doivent avoir été façonnées par le divin tant la perfection les habitent :

Louis : Seriez-vous ces gens venus de pays lointains dont on m'a tant vanté les mérites ?

Prince Charmant ne se sent plus. Il s'abîme dans une profonde révérence :

Prince Charmant : _Votre Magnificence_ , je suis l'un de vos plus fidèles admirateurs, je remets ma vie entre vos mains et deviendrai, pour l'éternité, votre plus loyal serviteur.

Un tantinet surpris, Louis l'observe. Je vois bien qu'il tente de dissimuler un sourire. Ah, l'éducation des rois !

La profusion de mouches sur son visage provoque moult interrogations chez cet esprit éclairé, mais la vision d'Aliénor le détourne des points de velours :

Louis : _Madame_ !

Aliénor : _Majesté_ , il n'est de plus grand honneur reçu que celui de votre rencontre. Votre prestige vous précède.

Il en reste sans voix notre bon Louis. Opéca a les yeux qui brillent. On la dirait allumée de l'intérieur. Elle s'apprête à s'exprimer, lorsque Prince la devance :

Prince Charmant : Voici _Demoiselle Opéca_. Cette enfant, frappée par le malheur, a perdu l'usage de la parole après un fâcheux accident. La pauvrette !

Louis : Nous en sommes chagrinés _Mademoiselle._

Ladite _Demoiselle_ serre les poings et les dents. Je ne doute pas qu'un règlement de compte aura lieu et cela sans foi ni loi. Nimïel s'incline, puis se redresse et s'apprête à nous sortir la tirade de sa vie :

Nimïel : De par les vastes horizons ou mon regard s'est posé, il ne m'avait jamais été permis d'admirer pareille _Magnificence_. Son reflet trouble ma raison et me fait basculer dans une exaltation dont les efforts pour m'en soustraire, requerrons de ma part une volonté de fer. _Majesté_ , savoir qu'en ce jour, je puis me retirer aux confins de mes terres et y mourir avec la grâce que j'aurai acquise à la confrontation de votre splendeur, me comble de joie. Aucun acte ne sera plus couronné d'importance. A l'aube de mon trépas, je murmurerai votre nom, scellant à tout jamais mes paupières alourdies de votre vision. Votre faste perdurera pour l'éternité.

Un silence quasi divin s'étend telle une brume de magie. Eh ben ! Il nous l'a joué premier de la classe celui-là !

Alachnÿ, vexé qu'un lopin de gloire ne lui atterrisse point sur le coin de la ganache, toussote et gonfle sa cage thoracique. Il prend son souffle…je récite un _pater_ :

Alachnÿ : _Votre Gloire éternelle_ , permettez au plus grand mage de son _Ordre,_ de rendre hommage à votre sens divinatoire pour vous avoir guidé vers nous et surtout vers la préciosité de ma personne. Je dépose à vos pieds, la puissance de mon Art à diverses fins utiles et proposerai à votre appréciation, un avis éclairé qu'il fait bon prendre tant il s'en trouve auréolé de sagesse.

Le regard azur de notre bon Louis passe de l'un à l'autre et gageons que son esprit n'en est plus à s'interroger, mais bien à calculer où son intérêt pourrait trouver sa place :

Louis : Auriez-vous la grâce de m'offrir en exemple, un peu de votre art ?

Alachnÿ : _Sire,_ j'ai comblé, de par mes voyages, bien des volontés de monarques emplis des meilleures intentions auprès de créations divines nommées femmes. C'est dire le rôle essentiel de ma présence.

Louis : Vraiment ? Accepteriez-vous, comme un gage de notre intéressement, un peu de ce temps précieux qu'il me plaît de vous accorder.

Et les voilà partis dans de grandes discussions à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Le bougre de magicien va encore permettre à l'un des nombreux souverains constituant sa clientèle, de s'élever un peu plus vers des hauteurs inespérées. Au moins, notre vie est sauve, c'est l'essentiel !

Je surveille du coin de l'œil mes ouailles…

Nimïel fait danser une bonne partie de la Gent féminine avec distinction, Zorgûnn reste en retrait et jack se gratte la tête. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas attrapé de poux !

Après la danse, il est temps de filer dans les jardins forniquer…euh, admirer un feu d'artifice.

Le roi fait acte de présence, les joues rosies, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres…je cherche Chaperon Rose des yeux. Joues rosies, sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres et les cheveux emmêlés…la bougresse, serait-elle parvenue à ses fins ?

Le mystère demeure.

Aliénor : Et bien Arakïell, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela…n'est-ce pas ?

Arakïell : Attends, l'année n'est pas terminée.

Une multitude de fusée éclatent dans les cieux sombres et des « _Oh_ » et des « _Ah_ » explosent aussi de toute part.

Tout à coup, parce que les actions les plus inattendues surviennent toujours inopinément, le lutin passe devant nous tous, le feu accroché à son pantalon.

Il finit comme les chiens, à frotter son fondement à terre en poussant des hauts cris.

Tout le monde pense à un numéro de saltimbanque et les applaudissements affluents. Même le roi est content.

Je respire, la potence, elle, s'éloigne !

Alors que la vie renaît en moi, une nouvelle année naît, elle, accompagnée de joyeux cris d'ambiance. Bienvenue à toi Ô merveilleux An de grâce 1669. Les deux derniers chiffres font couiner Chaperon Rose. Celle-là !

Tout le monde rentre et les pâtisseries en tous genres sont présentées avec art. _La Montespan_ suit le roi. Gageons qu'il y aura un deuxième round. Notre magicien est passé par là et son invention, à usage strictement masculin, va ce soir, encore, faire des miracles. Il était déjà bien porté sur la chose, mais là, ce sera l'apothéose !

Ca y est, la place est libre et notre magicien propose, sous les encouragements d'un public légèrement enivré, une démonstration de son éructation royale.

On lui apporte moult choppes de bière et le voici les avalant les unes après les autres.

Sa barbe est un peu arrosée au passage…il gonfle le poitrail…

Tout le monde retient son souffle….

C'est partit pour une chanson paillarde ! Ses éructations apportent un certain cachet à ce numéro dantesque il faut bien l'avouer. Prince Charmant, la larme à l'œil, ne cesse d'apporter une précision essentielle pour sa précieuse petite personne :

Prince Charmant : C'est mon ami…c'est mon ami ! Sans vous mentir, Il prendra place dans le rang favori de votre pensée.

Quelques vieilles rombières font la moue. Elles se dissimulent derrière leurs éventails et se confient leurs pensées :

Dame : Le procédé de ses _Messieurs_ , est tout à fait marchand !

Autre Dame : Si fait ma chère. Ces sons là, sont tout à fait rudes à nos oreilles !

Nous laissons les ancêtres à leurs pruderies et continuons d'admirer l'attraction du siècle. Chaperon Rose, un sourire mielleux sur ses lèvres se dandine en battant des cils :

Alinéor : Alors coquine, t'es-tu contentée ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouuuh ma poupoune, j'ai goûté cette nuit à une gelée royale de premier ordre !

Opéca : Faut toujours qu'tu ramènes ta fraise. Et d'abord, qui nous dit qu'c'est vrai ? Pouillasserie !

Chaperon Rose : Attention Opéca, ce mot est capable d'écorcher, en passant, un pauvre gosier comme le tien. Ma brune amie, il semblerait que tu ais la bouche bien bornée. Apprends donc à lui accorder faveur et reconnaissance, cela t'aidera peut-être à embellir ce qui en sortira.

Opéca : Il en sortira c'que j'voudrai bien qu'il en sorte !

Orlyänne : _Pitïl ninïl_ (petite poupée), aurais-je un jour droit à ces faveurs qu'à d'autres que moi, tu accordes avec le sourire ?

Chaperon Rose : Ouh là, ma choupine, je ne suis pas trop versée du côté féminin, mais enfin, qui sait ? Un jour peut-être te ferais-je honneur. En tous les cas, je puis vous assurer que ce roi soleil demeurera l'un de mes plus beaux trophées. Son ardeur à jouer de son instrument le place en tête de mes favoris.

Arakïell : Veinarde !

Aliénor : Bienvenue à ce nouvel an de grâce 1669 !

Chaperon Rose : Oui, bonne et heureuse année ! Laquelle fêtons-nous au juste ?

Arakïell : Nous avons chacun la nôtre. La mienne se trouve au tout début du vingt et unième siècle.

Aliénor : C'est si loin…

Arakïell : C'est si rude. Mon monde n'a plus vos valeurs, mais il demeure, pour quelques temps encore, assez agréable.

La soirée tire à sa fin et beaucoup octroie le peu de forces qu'il leur reste à tirer aussi leurs dernières cartouches. A petit pas, nous quittons, par une porte dérobée, le château de Versailles.

Alachnÿ a la bière joyeuse, mais heureusement pour nous, il nous renvoi à notre point de départ. L'auberge de Rose. C'est de là que nous partons vivre toutes nos aventures et celle-là nous a, une fois de plus, ravis.

Visiblement éméchés, tous s'écroulent sur les tapis moelleux près de la cheminée de la grande salle. Le feu ronronne dans l'âtre et les paupières se baissent, trop lourdes à cette heure de la nuit.

Je me roule en boule comme les autres et profite de la chaleur du feu. La tête emplie de belles images, je suis prête à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais avant cela, il me fallait vous souhaiter :

 ** _Une bonne et heureuse année 2016._**

 ** _Ce ne sont que des mots ordinaires, pour vous souhaiter un bonheur extraordinaire._**

 ** _Quelques pensées bienveillantes, des sourires pour toute l'année, et une bonne santé._**

 ** _Bonne année !_**


End file.
